


Smile!

by CupidStrikes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ne, Tokiya, you should smile more!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile!

“Ne, Tokiya, you should smile more!”

Otoya is led on his bed with the upper half of his body hanging off of it upside down. He's apparently not phased by the dizziness usually brought on by such a position and is grinning at Tokiya around a hard-boiled sweet. The rest of the packet lies strewn over his bed and Tokiya thinks he'll give it a week until Otoya finds the last one stuck to the foot-end of the sheets all stringy and fused to the cotton.

“I think I smile just enough, thank you.”

He turns back to his book, raising it so that the pages block out all traces of the other boy from his sight. He manages to read three and a half more lines before a loud rustle of fabric and his mattress dipping down at the other end suddenly jars his concentration. Lowering the book once more, Tokiya raises his right eyebrow at the redhead now knelt at his feet and grinning up at him. Leaning in close, Otoya's smile only grows wider until he is almost nose to nose with his room mate.

“Come on, smile for me Tokiya!” He draws out the 'i' for several beats and does the same with the 'a'. Tokiya closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, the back of his hand disturbing Otoya's hair. The ends are slightly hard with gel and the touch almost seems to scratch his skin. Tokiya takes in a long breath, and then opens his eyes wide, contorts his mouth into a wide grin and leans forward so quickly that Otoya almost falls off the bed in his haste to avoid being head-butted. He swallows and slowly steps off the mattress, laughing nervously and backing away towards his own side of the room.Tokiya follows. His time as HAYATO has paid off and this comes easily to him.

“What's the matter, Otonya? I thought you wanted me to smile!” He raises his voice an octave and draws out each vowel, cocks his head to the side as he approaches the other. Otoya makes a quiet noise that almost sounds like a whimper and runs for the door. Fumbling with the handle for a long second, he throws it open hard enough that it bangs into the wall and then disappears into the corridor. Tokiya can hear the way his socked feet squeak and stumble on the tile flooring until he reaches the staircase at the end of the corridor. Shaking his head once, Tokiya pads over and closes the door quietly, inspecting the slight dent in the wall the handle had left before returning to his bed and his book.

 

***

Otoya doesn't return that night, and the next morning is sat between Ren and Masato at their table in the academy's cafeteria. He doesn't look Tokiya's way when he enters the room, but both Ren and Masato do, their expressions a medley of bemusement and irritation. Tokiya ignores them both and leaves the room once more once he has his food. Otoya does return to their room that evening, though, from the corner of his eye, Tokiya notices the way he occasionally turns his head to glance his way.

“What's the matter?” Otoya twitches his head in the opposite direction and begins to rearrange the curtains.

“Nothing.” Tokiya leans up on his elbow, letting the pad of paper he had been writing in slide from his lap onto the blankets as he watches Otoya.

“Do you want me to smile again?” Otoya turns around so quickly that he over-balances and has to scramble at the covers and his mattress to avoid falling face-first onto the floor.

“N-no! No...! Don't....ever do that again. _Ever_.” He rights himself to stare at Tokiya, his eyes wide and mouth set into a straight line. Tokiya allows one corner of his lips to curl upwards and turns back to the pad of paper in his lap, rolling back the pages to the one he had been writing on before.

“Whatever you want, Otonya.”

On the other side of the room Otoya chokes and buries his face into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently in the games HAYATO talks in a specific way (lots of "Nya~") to reflect his uh, playful personality, so I tried to convey that here without randomly inserting Japanese suffixes. Set before the boys know the truth about HAYATO.


End file.
